The invention applies particularly, but not exclusively, to a tire for a motor vehicle of the heavy goods vehicle (HGV) or truck type. A tire for a truck type vehicle generally comprises a carcass ply provided with metal reinforcing wires, unlike a tire for a private car which generally has its carcass ply reinforced with a non-metallic material, e.g. rayon, nylon, or polyester.
The axial, radial, and circumferential directions of a tire are defined relative to the axis of revolution of the tire.
A tire that includes an electronic member is already known in the state of the art, in particular from EP 0 389 406. In that document, the electronic member comprises a passive radiofrequency identification transponder having two antennas forming a dipole. That type of transponder is generally referred to by the abbreviation RFID. Such a member can store data, e.g. data relating to the fabrication of the tire.
The tire described in EP 0 389 406, and in particular shown in FIG. 2 of that document, comprises an annular bead wire forming a body of revolution about an axis that coincides substantially with the axis of revolution of the tire, and a carcass ply of generally toroidal shape about the same axis as the bead wire, and including a portion that is folded around that wire.
The transponder is positioned in the mass of the tire so that it creates a materials interface within the tire, specifically an interface defined by the junction between at least a rubber first mass and a second mass formed by the transponder.
In EP 0 389 406, a portion of the transponder, and in particular one of its antennas, extends inside the volume lying between the folded portion of the carcass ply and a portion of said carcass ply that faces the folded portion axially.
It is found that positioning the transponder in the manner proposed in EP 0 389 406 is not optimal for radio frequency transmission of the data stored in the transponder, because of the proximity of masses of metal with which it interacts, and in particular the metal wires within the carcass ply.